


Who We Are

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con Outside of Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Ben Solo and Poe Dameron Pretend To Date, Bottom Ben Solo, College Student Ben Solo, College Student Poe Dameron, Creepy Armitage Hux, Dog BB-9E, Dominant Ben Solo, Eventual Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Internalized Misogyny, Invasion of personal space, Jealous Poe Dameron, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Omega Ben Solo, On Hux’s part that is, Pining Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron To The Rescue, Possessive Poe Dameron, Protective Poe Dameron, Rutting, Slut Shaming, Top Poe Dameron, Victim Blaming, dystopian undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe and Ben have to fake dating as an Alpha and Omega respectively, only to find their feelings may not be so fake after all.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warning for Hux being creepy in chapter one.

No one would suspect Poe Dameron of being an Alpha thanks to his small stature and deceptive look of being delicate, but he is. He’s the sort of Alpha whose Alphaness really shows up more in his personality than anything else. 

No one would suspect Ben Solo of being an Omega at first glance either. But here they are. Anyone can be an Alpha, Beta or Omega, and anyone can still be incredibly kickass, incredibly awesome. That’s Poe’s stance on the matter. 

Not that Ben doesn’t run into trouble. 

It’s on the way to one of his college classes that he runs into an all-too-familiar scene. 

“...no need to be so stubborn, Solo,” Hux says. “Surely all you need is a big strong Alpha to help you out...”

”Something wrong?” Poe says. 

Hux sneers at him. “Keep walking, Dameron. I’m just making conversation.”

”My ass you are. If you don’t leave Ben alone, so help me,” and Poe can swear that Alpha jealousy — unwelcome Alpha jealousy — wells to the surface. _Ben is mine, dammit,_ the voice says, and Poe, ashamed, quashes it down because Ben isn’t anyone’s property, “I’m calling in a teacher.”

Hux sneers. “Hiding behind a teacher? Pathetic.” But he leaves, allowing Ben to free himself from where he was pinned to the wall. 

“You okay, Ben?” Poe can tell that Ben’s about to kick something. He doesn’t blame him, actually. He tries to override the roaring of sheer rage in his ears, the Alpha jealousy that Hux shouldn’t touch him. After all, Ben needs comfort, not more jealousy. 

“Fine,” Ben says. “I’m just so tired of this.”

”I know. You need a buddy?”

Ben nods. “You’re always welcome, y’know,” he says. “You don’t need to ask.”

It’s funny and scary how Ben can make his heart flutter just with those words. As much as Poe is Alpha, there are times where he swears that Ben has more power over him than he knows. 

They get to class. They sit down, next to each other, away from Hux’s sneer at them. Poe swears that he’s probably going to make disgusting insinuations about them both to his miserable henchmen. (Henchmen. Hux isn’t a supervillain, but still...)

At least Poe can try and concentrate on the honestly boring lecture to distract himself. He takes notes; it’s the best thing he can do to keep from falling asleep. 

It’s after class that Ben turns to Poe. They’re thankfully out of earshot of everyone else and walking to the parking lot that Ben says, “I hate Hux. I’d do anything to have him off my back. Anything!”

An idea strikes Poe. It’s an awful idea. Poe Dameron’s had his history of awful ideas, but this one might take the cake for awfulness. 

“Well, considering how our good friend Hux thinks you need a big strong Alpha...maybe I could help?” Poe says. 

Ben furrows his brows. “Define ‘help’.”

”What if we pretended to be mates?”

He swears that Ben actually looks a bit shy for a moment before he finally says, “Poe...you’re not a good liar. It’s a well-established fact. If you had to cover up, say, a murder, you’d fail miserably.”

”Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Poe says wryly. 

“On top of that,” Ben says, “People will notice.”

Poe shrugs. “What if we tried every Alpha and Omega cliche out there?”

”Oh, I’m never going to convincingly pull it off,” Ben says. “ ‘Please, Alpha, I’m dying without your dick in me’...”

Poe can swear that he can feel his lips twitching. It’s awful, but he can’t help it. “Well, we’ll find a solution. Besides, it’ll be fun playing the knight in shining armor. Especially to such a dashing Omega like yourself...”

Ben snorts. “Are you flirting with me?”

Poe wishes that he was. Truthfully, he’s always loved this beautiful, powerful Omega, which makes it worse seeing creeps like Hux start in on him. Then he says, “Might come in handy.”

”So...we need an alibi.”

”We’re dating,” Poe said. “That’s the key. Just testing the waters. Well, fake-dating.”

Ben sighs. “You’re crazy. Brilliant, but crazy.”

Poe grins. “I’d agree, but my ego would probably get as big as Hux’s.”

”You’re nothing like him.”

”Not a high bar, but thanks.”

Ben smiles at him, and Poe swears that he’d do anything for that smile. Even as he gets in his car Black One and drives away later, he knows he’d do anything for that smile. 


	2. More Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Ben plan a night over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I should be sleeping, but I can’t, so here we are.
> 
> All credit goes to this awesome tutorial for teaching me how to make text messages: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722

On days off, Ben gets to sleep in at the apartment that he owns, and that’s one of the parts that he likes. Well, unfortunately, he does have to do homework, but no free lunch, he supposes. What can you do?

His dog, Niney, a sweetly pleasant Labrador Retriever, walks up to him, wagging his long tail with a big grin on his face. Ben smiles.

”Chill, Niney,” Ben says. “Gonna get you your breakfast soon enough.”

He eats breakfast himself and, after giving Niney breakfast, settles in to do his homework. Omega Studies, more specifically. As fascinating as the class is, it really pisses him off to the point he wants to kick something seeing how Omegas were treated in the past. It’s infuriating. He’s glad that Poe isn’t taking the class; Poe would most likely be distraught hearing some of it.

Today, he’s doing an essay. Ben hates essays. At least he’s writing an essay about a topic that’s sufficiently interesting to him: are Omegas “biologically” required to be submissive to Alphas?

Hux would say yes. Well, Hux is mostly parroting beliefs from his father, who was also a shithead Alpha. 

Come to think of it, Ben thinks, it could provide some good ideas for his latest fake dating scheme with Poe. There are so many ways that scheme could go wrong; Poe sucks at lying, to begin with. 

He nestles into the nest he’s made on the floor (nice and cozy. Nothing against beds, naturally) before taking out his phone and opening up Google Docs. An essay, nice and double-spaced. 

_The submissiveness of the Omega, or lack thereof, has been hotly debated from the beginning in different ways..._

He puts on some rock music to help him out with it. Maybe he’s slightly a moron for listening to what some would call “emo” music while writing a paper when he’s twenty...but honestly, why not?

 It’s while Ben’s working on the final paragraph, summing up his argument well enough, that his phone does a little  _ding_ ; it’s a text message from Poe.

 

 

**Poe Dameron:** Well, my sweet, adorable Omega, how is your day off?  
  
**Ben Solo:** Are you sure you’re not flirting with me?  
  
**Poe Dameron:** Just want to make sure the plan’s working. In case some creep looks through our phones. Plus, you are pretty adorable. 😉

 

Ben’s sure that his face is turning as red as Mars’ surface. Not in a bad way, though.

 

 

**Ben Solo:** You’re sweet. 😊 If you must know, I’m finishing up a paper debating the “natural submissiveness” of the Omega.   
  
**Poe Dameron:** Fun. /s   
  
**Ben Solo:** Yeah, I know. I swear someday I’ll get out of this college and...I dunno, move someplace that Hux isn’t.   
  
**Poe Dameron:** Can I come along?  
  
**Ben Solo:** Yeah. Maybe we could start a revolution together. Do you hear the Omegas sing or something.  
  
**Poe Dameron:** Ah, Les Miserables. My dad hates that movie.  
  
**Ben Solo:** Shame. But yeah, we’d make a difference. Both of us. I mean, stuck with you starting a rebellion...it’s not so bad.

 

Ben can’t say that he’s been honest like that with Poe before. At all, actually. After all, Poe is his friend, a dear friend, but he’s never said something like that.

Poe types back.

 

 

**Poe Dameron:** Yeah. Same. I think you also need to take a break.   
  
**Ben Solo:** As my Alpha commands.   
  
**Poe Dameron:** No, really, Ben. Maybe I could come over later and...fuss over you a bit.   
  
**Ben Solo:** How so?   
  
**Poe Dameron:** You. Me. Popcorn and Netflix.   
  
**Ben Solo:** I love you so much, Poe. Platonically, I mean.

And in that moment, Ben wishes that he could say that for real.

***

_I love you so much, Poe. Platonically, I mean._

Poe wishes that it didn’t have to be platonic. Or hell, part of this fake dating thing. Fuck, he’s twenty-three years old; he’s an adult, and yet he feels like just a very tall teenager. 

He types back a quick “I know”, before going to the shower. Dammit, if he’s going to jerk himself off, he’s going to do it where he can wash it off afterwards. He has to at least look presentable for Netflix and pampering with Ben

He gets a change of clean clothes before getting in the shower. There’s a lot of scenarios from bad Alpha/Omega porn he’s watched and read, a begging, messy Omega and a stern, unsmiling Alpha. But Poe doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to be the stern, unsmiling Alpha. He wants to be the warm Alpha, the one who dates on his mate and spoils him rotten. Even as he strokes himself off in the shower to a mental image of Ben sucking his cock, he imagines petting Ben’s head. _Good Omega. You look so good between my legs..._

“Ben,” he murmurs. “Oh, Ben, Ben...”

He strokes until he erupts in his hand. Then he cleans up his mess and gets dressed, feeling empty all the while and wishing he said something better to Ben than “I know”.


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe pampers Ben a bit, and they do research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: You will pry my Poe body headcanon from my cold, dead hands, so help me.

Niney’s barks alert Ben, while he’s finishing up his paper on the “natural submissiveness” of Omegas (which is bullshit), that Poe’s here. Ben sighs in relief and gets the door, where Niney takes the opportunity to bark at and jump all over Poe.

“Niney, down!” Ben says. “Sit!”

Niney does, his long tail wagging, and Ben pats his head.

Poe chuckles. “He probably smells BB on me,” he says. 

“BB?”

”My own dog,” Poe says. He chuckles fondly. “So, can I come in?”

Ben lets him in. Poe speaks. “How’s your paper?”

“I’ve got to the end. Thank God.” Ben sighs in relief. “Fuck. If I never have to do another paper on whether or not Omegas are naturally submissive, it’ll be too soon.”

”Oh. Ugh. Need some help?”

Ben smiles despite himself. He swears one of the things that brings out Poe’s Alpha traits is the opportunity to take good care of other people. Being a “mother hen”, as Jessika Pava affectionately teased him about once. He has to say that it’s very true regarding Poe — it’s like fussing over people is what he was made for.

Poe sits behind him in that moment and Ben can feel the proximity to his gland. He can’t help but shiver, but not unpleasantly per se. Instead, he feels comforted in a strange way.

”I’m just going to rub out your shoulders,” Poe says. “Is that okay?”

”Yes.” For all he’s an Alpha, sometimes Poe acts like a puppy when it comes to Ben.

Poe’s fingers dig into sensitive spots on his shoulders, tense spots, and Ben groans in relief.  _Alpha’s touch feels good. Need more of him._ He’s grateful that Poe can’t read minds at any rate.

”You’re a tense one,” Poe says. “I bet you wrote an awesome paper, though.”

Ben hums in pleasure all the while. Poe’s fingers are small, but they’re skilled. And his warm, gentle praise washes over Ben like a wave against sand.  _Alpha is pleased._

”Thank you,” he says. 

“No problem.” Poe hums softly as he  continues his ministrations. 

Eventually, Ben relaxes under Poe’s ministrations, moaning in contentment. He’s loose, he’s like water, and he’s safe. He’s okay. 

Poe pets his hair. “You look exhausted.”

”You’re...good with your hands,” Ben murmurs. 

Poe laughs, clearly delighted. “I try to be. How about we watch a movie or something?”

”We could always watch crappy Alpha/Omega porn,” Ben says. “You know...research.”

Poe chuckles. “Maybe next time. I want to fuss over you a bit, not stress you out.”

Ben purrs even as Poe speaks. 

“Talking of research,” Poe says. “Maybe we could test the waters when we’re back at school tomorrow.”

 _Test the waters._ Thosewords shouldn’t cause such a flutter in Ben in that moment, but here they are. 

“Sure. I mean...what are you thinking?”

”Just practicing.” Poe said. “Like...kissing, for example.”

Ben swears his heart actually skips a beat. “Right,” he says. “Make it convincing and stuff.”

”Exactly,” Poe says. 

Their lips are close. Ben can practically feel soft breath against his own, and it gives him the chills — but pleasant chills all the same. 

It takes some navigating to find the other’s lips. They bump noses, and Ben can’t help but be embarrassed, only for Poe to say it’s okay, really, and when Ben finds Poe’s lips, it’s more than rewarding. They’re so soft. They’re both moaning, and Ben can feel a sort of thrill go through him. He pets Poe’s hair, runs hands through it, before breaking away. 

Poe has soft deposits of fat at his hips and belly. He’s not fat (Ben doesn’t know if he’s ever seen a fat Alpha), but Ben likes the bits of softness there. They make him feel safe. Most Alphas don’t have them, but they just look safe and endearing on Poe. Alpha is safe. Alpha is okay. 

He wants to move his hands down to Poe’s softer parts, but God, it’s rude, isn’t it? 

“Can I touch you?” he says. “A little lower, to your hips?”

”Are you fascinated with my lovehandles, Ben?” Poe’s teasing, but it breaks Ben’s heart. 

“Stop that. They’re cute.”

Poe shrugs. “Well, they’re not exactly very Alpha-like. I’ve mostly seen Omegas with that shape.” 

“I like them,” Ben says. “It means you’re safe.”

”Thanks.” Poe smiles at him, the sort of smile that makes Ben’s heart flutter. And when Ben squeezes Poe’s softer parts and is rewarded by a groan, he feels himself preening on the inside for managing that reaction. 

“Fuck, Ben...” Poe’s gasping. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

”Sorry,” Ben says. Truthfully, at some points during his heat, whenever he’s imagined an Alpha there to help him through it, Poe’s popped up the most in his fantasies. He’s really, really grateful that Poe can’t read minds right now, or otherwise...

”No, it...feels good.” Poe sighs. “So, we’ve got some of the basics down, I suppose.”

”That’s good.”

They order pizza along with their popcorn, and when it arrives, they sit in front of Netflix watching a movie. More specifically, a mindless comedy. After all, who says that they have to do research one hundred percent of the time. Even as Ben laughs along, he can’t help but feel a certain comfort with Poe that he would never feel with, say, Hux. 

The pizza and popcorn are all but demolished by the time Ben and Poe are done with them, and Ben leans back contentedly, a hand still resting on his (still mostly flat) stomach. “Fuck, Poe, you’re too good to me.”

 “I try.” Poe smiles warmly at him through his haze, and Ben can’t help but notice how adorable and endearing he looks. Seriously, he shouldn’t be associating that with an Alpha, but here they are. 

“So, research time?” Ben says. 

“If you want to.”

They pore through the bits of porn on Pornhub, videos of unsmiling Alphas and weeping, begging Omegas, and Ben can’t help but feel his stomach churn with revulsion. Is this what he has to be? 

“Oh,” Poe says. “Oh God — is it even possible to do that?”

Ben sighs. “I don’t think I can pull that off,” he says. 

“No one can. It’s porn, Ben.”

”I know.” Ben takes a deep breath. “We’ll find a way. We’ve got to.”

 

 

 


	4. Operation Fuck-Off Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Warning for general internalized misogyny/anti-Omeganess *in story*, as well as Hux being a victim-blaming asshole.

The next day is school. Operation Fuck-Off-Hux is officially go. 

Ben gets out of bed when his alarm goes off, groaning, and dresses. It’s just then that he gets a  _ding_ of a text message on his phone; it’s Poe, saying that he’ll pick him up. 

Ben’s heart flutters at the thought. He types back a quick “Gotcha”, before going on his phone, going over the revisions to his paper. He’s already nervous about turning it in; he doesn’t imagine that the teacher’s going to be very happy about it. 

On the other hand, a paper that really is just a very calm, snarky middle finger to the idea that Omegas are naturally submissive...well, why not, really? 

There’s a knock on the door, and Niney starts losing his fucking mind. Ben opens the door, and there’s Poe, looking so very Alpha-like even in just jeans and a T-shirt. 

“You look...beautiful,” Ben says. “For...for today.”  _Smooth, Solo. Your Uncle Lando would applaud you for a line like that._

“Thanks. I like your shirt,” Poe says. “Is that the Rogue One band?”

The Rogue One band was one of those bands that protested the treatment of Omegas, particularly Omega women, led by famous Omega Jyn Erso. Just because you were an Omega didn’t mean you couldn’t raise hell, and Ben appreciates that message to this day. 

“Yeah.” Ben grins. “Might be a spectacular middle finger to Hux.”

Poe laughs. “Combined with what we’re doing, Hux is going to explode...”

Ben’s grin only grows wider. He’s actually looking forward to this. 

They drive over towards Hosnia University, and Poe says, “We’ll have to keep from laying on the Alpha/Omega cliches too thick. People just know when you’re faking it.”

”True.” Ben sighs. “It’s good at least that you’re on my side.”

Poe seems to smile. “I’m always on your side, Ben.” He sighs. “Shall we put on some Rogue One?”

Ben laughs. “Hux will lose it!”

”That’s the intention.”

Even as they listen to Rogue One, Jyn Erso practically screaming the lyrics to “Not A Problem If You Don’t Look Up”, Ben has to grin. Damn but Jyn Erso can scream.

They have to get out of the car and turn off the music once they get to Hosnia University. Ben turns to Poe in Black One. “So...possessive Alpha is go?”

”You could say that.”

They walk out of Black One in that moment, and Poe’s holding Ben’s hand. It’s a gesture that has so many different meanings to it, and Ben appreciates it. He squeezes Poe’s hand back in that moment. They’ve got each other. That’s what matters. 

They approach Hosnia University, and walk inside. It’s a very beautiful campus, Ben will say that; too bad that it’s pretty rotten on the inside. Jyn Erso would have some things to say about that, he can imagine. 

“Solo!”

Ah, great. Just what Ben needed. Hux advances towards him with a mock-friendly look that reminds Ben of an alligator. Smiling pleasantly before they chomp you, really. 

“Good morning, Hux,” Ben says coolly. 

Hux’s mock-friendly expression fades to look utterly disdainful as he takes in Ben and Poe holding hands. “Ben,” he says, “Is this...man bothering you?”

”Not at all,” Ben says. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Hux’s disdainful expression deepens to a look of disgust. “Boyfriend?” he says. “He has no place with you. His parents are no one important, _he_ is no one important.”

Ben glares back at him. “Poe is a good man.”

”Good at being weak. He should have been born an Omega; he’s certainly weak enough to be one.”

”Really?” Poe’s voice definitely has the Alpha weight of it in it. “Let me put it this way, you posturing, pathetic excuse for an Alpha male. If you touch Ben, I’m going to have to fight you...and to quote a famous big green guy, you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.”

Fuck, but Poe is gorgeous when he gets into Alpha mode. 

Hux snorts. “You couldn’t hit a brick wall.”

”You wouldn’t want to put that to the test. Oh, and...Ben is  _mine._ He belongs to me. Let me prove it to you...”

Ben nods, a signal for Poe to make his move, and Poe yanks him down and kisses him, long and hard and aggressive and hungry, and fuck, are Poe’s hands wandering to his ass, giving it a squeeze? Ben actually moans into Poe’s mouth and kisses him back. He can hear Hux leaving in disgust, and when Poe breaks away, Ben’s gasping for air. He’s not even in heat yet, but he has a feeling that Poe will reduce him to an early heat just through kisses and squeezing his ass.

”Poe,” he moans. 

“Are you okay, Ben? Did I go too far?” Poe says. 

“No, that was...perfect. You deserve some sort of Oscar for this.”

Poe laughs. “Do you want me to start writing my acceptance speech right now?”

”Probably.”

”So, your ass,” Poe says. “You like having it squeezed?”

”Yeah.”

”Might have to do it more often if you like it so much.” Poe grins. “You do have a nice ass. Perfect handfuls. Well, from an...objective standpoint.”

Ben can’t even crack a joke about there being an academic study of asses at Hosnia University. He swears he’s blushing. 

“Can I...” Poe says. 

“Poe,” Ben says, “Do what you want to me. Fuck.”

Poe gives it a pat, then a squeeze again, and Ben has to stifle a moan. 

“We better get going,” Poe says. “Or we’ll never get anywhere.”

Ben can’t argue with that. Somehow, all these possessive touches Poe is putting on for show are making him want more. But they have to get to class. 

Today, he’s got to turn in his paper. 

They sit together, close together in class, and Ben emails his professor his paper after downloading it as a Word file. 

He sighs. “It’s worth flipping the bird at social norms.”

Poe gives his hand a squeeze. “Agreed.”

The class floods in at that moment, Alphas, Betas and Omegas all. The smell is overwhelming. Some of them have that just-got-mated smell, and Ben can’t help but be both jealous and repulsed at the smell at the same time. 

Poe looks at him and winks reassuringly. It makes Ben feel better at any rate. 

Professor Larma D’Arcy enters the room. She’s an Omega female, hence why she’s teaching Omega Studies. She smiles politely at the class even as they quiet down, before beginning today’s lesson on Omega rights in the legal system.

Ben can’t help but hate this class, naturally. He thought it would be interesting, but D’Arcy...it’s like she’s just rattling off typical propaganda used to keep Omegas in their place at times. It’s embarrassing. 

D’Arcy’s an Omega. You’d think she’d have every Omega’s back. 

D’Arcy pauses. “Why would an Omega,” she says, “Lie about something as serious and life-changing as sexual assault?”

Dopheld Mitaka speaks up. He’s a Beta, and inexplicably friends with Hux. “Isn’t it very rare, Professor?”

”True,” D’Arcy says, “But it exists nonetheless, and it ruins lives. Alphas and Betas can be put in jail just through a careless and unfounded accusation.”

Ben grits his teeth. He can’t believe he’s hearing this. Poe takes his hand and squeezes it, and it makes him feel better, but only somewhat. How can D’Arcy even think Omegas lie about sexual assault; she should know better...

Hux is the one who speaks up. “I don’t understand why anyone would believe these mindless, rutting beasts. They’d spread their legs for anyone who wanted them to. They deserve it.”

Ben swears he could strangle Hux.

D’Arcy nods. "I wouldn’t go that far, Armitage, but there are Omegas out there who take regretting sex to mean rape, which is unfortunate.”

If he wasn’t in public, Ben would wreck something.

D’Arcy gives Ben’s paper a C to add insult to injury, and by the time that Ben exits with Poe, he’s furious.

“I know, Ben,” Poe says. “Just think, one day you’ll be out of this college and I’ll be out of there with you.”

He kisses Ben, lighter this time, comforting. Ben knows it’s for show, but he can’t help but be comforted. 

“Yeah,” he says. “We both will.”

 

 

 


	5. Takodana Dance Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two take a break for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for helping with this chapter.

It’s Jess and Paige that invite them to go dancing. “I mean,” Jess says, “All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.”

Ben can’t argue with that. After all, he wants out of the apartment, wants out of working on his latest paper on the legal system and how it either helps or harms Omega sexual assault victims. 

So here he is at the Takodana Dance Club, run by Maz Kanata, and because Maz has terrible taste in music, “I Like It” by Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull is blaring loud enough to wake the dead. Thanks, Maz, Ben thinks sarcastically. Sometimes he swears she subjects everyone to her terrible taste in music because she thinks it’s funny.

Maz, of course, shouts over the music. “BEN SOLO!”

The others briefly stop and stare. Ben sighs. “Hey, Maz.”

Maz walks over towards Poe and Ben. “Who’s this handsome young man?” she says, smiling. Maz is middle-aged, but she honestly doesn’t look it. She’s gorgeous, with umber brown skin and dark brown, expressive eyes. She’s charismatic as fuck, even though she’s very much an aunt figure to him.

”Sorry, ma’am,” Poe says. “This Alpha’s taken.”

”I see.” Maz beams. “You are a very lucky man, Ben Solo. Come. Your friends are waiting for you.”

Ben and Poe head towards Jess and Paige, who are practically losing themselves in the music. “Dance with us!” Paige says.

Ben chuckles. “Can’t really dance.”

”Just feel it in the glutes, baby,” Poe whispers to him, and fuck, he’d do anything to hear Poe say it again. 

“Okay,” Ben says.

Poe doesn’t squeeze his ass. They’re in public, after all. But even as they dance, Ben can say that Poe’s advice about feeling it in the glutes is a good one. All the while, Enrique Iglesias is practically caterwauling about “baby, I like it”. All in all, Ben would prefer Poe calling him “baby”. 

Eventually, the music comes to an end, and Ben sighs in relief. He excuses himself to get a drink for him; Poe’s going to be driving, so he isn’t going to be drunk, so help him. Even as he orders a Long Island iced tea, he’s about to head back to Poe when he smells something. Alpha female. Even as he looks around, he sees a young woman wearing dark lipstick with a drink in hand.

”Oh. An omega.” She has a pretty voice, Ben will say that much. “A male omega — can’t say I expected that.”

”Male omegas rare here?”

The woman nods. “Where’s your mate?”

”I’m...actually heading back to him,” Ben says.

The woman follows his glance and sneers. “He’s terribly short and delicate-looking for an Alpha, isn’t he? Not dominant enough. Looks more omega to me.”

”Is there a problem?” Poe says, and the Alpha voice is threatening to come out.

”Oh, please,” the woman says. “I doubt that this pathetic excuse for a man can satisfy you, let alone provide for you. Or anything like this.”

Ben already feels embarrassed for Poe. Poe, meanwhile, looks like the Alpha voice is already about to burst to the surface. 

“Forgive me, Alpha,” he says to Poe. “I never wanted this to happen.”

Poe actually looks surprised before all but recovering and pulling Ben close. Ben’s substantially taller than him, but the arrangement works. 

The woman leaves, and Poe checks his phone for the time. “Wow, it’s late,” he says. “Let’s head back.”

***

They drop off Jess and Paige first before heading back to Ben’s apartment. The drive home, Poe says, “You don’t ever have to be submissive to me, Ben. Even to save face.”

”Someone had to rescue you.”

”I’ve gotten used to it since I first presented,” Poe says. “No one really expects the short, delicate-looking guy to be the Alpha.”

”I think you’re Alpha enough,” Ben says. He turns to look at Poe, smiles even as he speaks. “I mean, you’re kind, compassionate...but you’re not a pushover.”

Poe smiles at him. “And you’re a helluva Omega.”

Ben can’t help it. He’s grinning widely. “Thanks.”

”No problem,” Poe says. “We’ll have to regroup. Figure out what else you like.” He smiles. “I know you like having your ass squeezed and played with, and you like me kissing you. Tell me a little more.”

”Well,” Ben says, “I’ve never really tried anything else before.” 

“You’re a virgin?”

Ben nods.

”Same.”

At least he’s not alone. Ben can be comforted with that knowledge.

They emerge from the car. Poe turns to look at Ben. “Mind if I stay here for the night? I mean, I want to go over some things with you.”

”No problem.”

***

”There’s quite a bit of things I like,” Ben says. Niney is curled up on the floor next to them, tail thumping, and Poe raises an eyebrow.

”Well,” he says, “You got this little shiver when I called you ‘baby’.”

”Yes.” Ben practically groans in that moment. “Your voice is so gorgeous, Poe. From an objective standpoint. Even without the Alpha voice, you could give people orgasms just by talking...”

His cheeks redden. He’s never been so open about his more sexual feelings for Poe before.

Poe smirks. “I’ve been told that.” A beat, and Poe becomes more serious. “Ben...we’ll have to find ways to handle heat. When it comes up.”

”Yeah, exactly,” Ben says. He’s always wondered why Omegas, Alphas and Betas don’t just masturbate in porn when heat comes. 

But that would make too much sense, wouldn’t it?

”Just text or call me if things go bad. If other Alphas or Betas are around, get to safety.”

Ben nods.

”You’re my friend. And fake-boyfriend. I want to protect you.”

”I know,” Ben says. “I’m so glad to have you.”

Poe nods. “It’s late,” he says. “Probably not best to work on your paper before bed?”

”Yes, Alpha,” Ben jokes, and he swears Poe’s eyes become very, very dark. He likes it.

“Come here,” Poe says, and he’s not using the Alpha voice but Ben can feel the weight of command in it. “Lay your head in my lap.”

Ben doesn’t object, cooing softly as Poe strokes his hair. 

“Good boy,” Poe says softly. 

Ben coos again. He likes Poe’s praise as well. The sweetness of it. 

Poe continues. “Y’know, I don’t think I could ever be the sort of alpha you see in porn. All that humorless hard-assery...I couldn’t do it.”

Ben snorts. “Is hardassery a word?”

”Hey. This is the same English language that invented the word ‘selfie’. I’m sure it has room to adapt. But yeah, I always pictured myself as the sort of Alpha who’d dote on my mate.”

”Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Ben says. He doesn’t know if his relationship with Poe will ever progress beyond fake-boyfriends. But anyone who had Poe would be unequivocally lucky. Ben can imagine Poe doting on his mate, feeding them and rubbing their back and shoulders and such, and he can’t help but feel jealous.

He shouldn’t. Poe isn’t his, after all. A radiant meteor shower can’t love you back.

”Same to you,” Poe says, even as Ben drifts off into an easy sleep. 


	6. Good Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes into heat and Poe’s there to assist him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Much love to MidgardianNerd for helping me with this chapter!

It’s the next day that heat comes. 

Ben already feels awful and doesn’t want to get out of bed. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, his nipples are sensitive, and he’s wet and hard all at once. It’s hell, it’s absolute hell, and it’s after emailing his teachers that he’s out sick (which isn’t far from the truth) that he gets it into his right mind to contact Poe.

”Poe,” he says, “Alpha. I’m in trouble.”

”You sound like hell, Ben,” Poe says. “Are you okay?”

”I’m — ah! — in heat. I’m burning.”

He’s empty. He’s so wet and empty. His hole, his mouth — he needs everything that Poe can give him and more. 

“I’m on my way, Ben.”

Thank God. Ben moans in desperation in that moment, and he tries to soothe himself with the knowledge that Alpha will help him, Alpha will protect him. Alpha, after all, would never, ever hurt him.

”Fuck, but you sound like hell,” Poe says. “Really.”

***

Poe arrives in that moment. “I called my professors saying I’d be out today,” he says. “Are you okay?”

”I feel like I’m on fire,” Ben says.

”I know, baby, I’m sorry,” Poe croons to him. “Do you want this? Are you sure you want this?”

”Are you kidding me?” Ben says. “I do!”

He throws back the covers, growls in desperation. 

“Okay,” Poe says. “I just...tell me what you need. Where do you want me to begin?”

”The nipples,” Ben says. “They’re sensitive."

He peels away his clothes, and feels a certain flush of pride from the look on Poe’s face, that his body pleases his Alpha. 

“Fuck, Ben, I just want to worship your body. All of it.” Poe takes a deep breath to control himself. “I just don’t know where to start.”

”My nipples, Alpha.”

Poe nods. “You’re the expert on your body. I’m just following your lead."

He takes a nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, and the sensations go through Ben’s body like sparks. “Good...good Alpha,” he murmurs. “Wonderful...Alpha...”

Poe nibbles and licks before moving down the flat expanse of Ben’s upper belly and the softness of his lower belly. 

“Don’t do that,” Ben says. 

Poe looks up. “What?”

”My belly. It’s embarrassing.” It’s hypocritical knowing how much he loves Poe’s belly, but self-consciousness about flaws doesn’t have to follow logic, Ben thinks. 

Poe obliges, avoids Ben’s belly. Ben allows him to do the next thing, which is sucking him off. Poe’s a bit fumbly, but the care is clearly there. 

“Good Alpha,” Ben murmurs. “Sweet Alpha.”

Poe actually moans, and the sounds travel to Ben’s cock. 

Ben will have to call him “Good Alpha” more often, he can’t help but think. 

He can feel the trembling in his thighs and in his legs that signals his impending climax, and he doesn’t want to give Poe a mouthful of what no doubt tastes nasty. So he says, “Alpha!”

Poe draws off in that moment with a pop. He looks positively debauched, Ben thinks, absolutely beautiful. “You okay?”

”I’m close,” Ben says. “I want your knot inside me when I come.”

Poe shivers, though not unpleasantly, before fumbling around in his bags for a condom. Condoms for Alphas are unique, able to accommodate their knot, developed in modern times to avoid getting Omegas (accidentally) pregnant. 

“Sorry,” he says. “Just don’t want anything to go wrong.”

Ben knows. Even in the need to have Poe’s knot inside him, he knows what Poe means. Poe slips one over his cock, before positioning himself at Ben’s very wet entrance. 

At Ben’s permission, Poe fills him up even as he jerks him off at the same time, and though Ben hates the feel of the condom, he’s also grateful that Poe thought of it. He wonders, idly, if he could ever bear Poe’s pups...but it’s just convenience, Poe would never —

Poe pushes in, thrusts in time with his strokes, and Ben gasps and pants. “You’re tight,” Poe says. “Tight and small. Does it hurt?”

”No.” Ben’s heard the stories about how it’s supposed to hurt the first time, but really, it doesn’t really hurt. “Good Alpha. You’re taking good care of me. Thank God.”

After a few more strokes, Ben comes first, shaking and moaning beneath Poe, the semen hitting both their bellies. Poe thrusts in, still careful, and releases into the condom with an almost feral growl before withdrawing (much to Ben’s dismay) and collapsing beside Ben, drawing him in for a close embrace. 

“Not exactly like in porn, was it?” Poe says, and Ben laughs. 

“Good Alpha,” he murmurs. “You really know how to make it better.”

”It’s strange, really...un-Alpha-like, but I liked you guiding me.” Poe sighs. “It was hot. Should I be worried?”

Ben cuddles against him. “I like you the way you are,” he says. “Really.”

Heat isn’t over yet, but they can rest for the moment.  


	7. I Said “No”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things nearly go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for an attempted sexual assault and slut-shaming.

Naturally, heat starts up again not long later, and Poe has to deal with it.

They’ve ordered pizza again — Poe has speculated that they are going to be there for a while; heat can go for a while — and now Ben is on his knees between Poe’s legs. Poe had expressed his desire for Ben to suck him off, and after the pleasure of Poe using his mouth on him, Ben could not help but want to return the favor. 

“Ready?” Ben says. Even viewing Poe’s cock, it truly is a gorgeous, long cock. Some would find it unusual thanks to the knot, but like the rest of Poe, Ben doubts he had seen anything  more beautiful. 

“I’ve fantasized about this, Ben,” Poe says softly. “You don’t need to ask if I’m ready. Don’t feel you need to take it all, either — I know you’ve never sucked anyone off.”

He pets Ben’s hair gently before Ben takes the tip of Poe’s cock into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. Judging by Poe’s moan, he’s doing something right. 

“Oh, Christ...”

Poe’s trying to restrain himself, but it’s hard. (No pun intended) Ben looks up at him, and he can see Poe’s pretty, elegant long neck exposed like a sacrifice. He’s trying not to thrust into Ben’s mouth, trying not to choke Ben, but it’s, again, hard. 

Ben continues his ministrations, goes deeper, and Poe’s hands pet his hair even as Ben does so. Poe’s words — usually very pretty and coherent — are now nonsense, nonsense that Ben can pick some words up from. “Ben” and “more” are sprinkled in among nonsense about how wonderful Ben is. 

Ben loves it. He sucks and licks and uses his hand on the parts that don’t fit. He experiments, palming Poe’s balls, and is rewarded with a moan and more incoherent praise (plus hands tightening in his hair). Finally, Poe murmurs, “Ben...if you don’t want to taste something nasty, you’ll have to stop.”

Ben draws off. Looks at Poe. “I can take it,” he says, his voice a little rough from his ministrations. 

“Okay.”

Ben returns to his ministrations, and Poe is soon coursing down his throat. Ben swallows it down. It tastes salty, but it’s Poe, and that’s what matters.

He wipes his mouth, and Poe pulls him up to hug him tightly. “You did so well,” he says. “So well. So beautiful...”

Ben can’t help but preen a little. Alpha is pleased. Everything’s perfect. 

It hits him even as they take advantage of the lull in Ben’s heat to have pizza that he’s not a virgin anymore. Their plan is working a little too well. Poe’s the one who speaks up. “I wouldn’t mind if I was your actual mate.”

Ben nearly chokes on his pizza in that moment. “Poe,” he says, once he swallows. “Really?”

”I — I mean, maybe it’s a little sudden,” Poe says. “We’ve still got a plan to complete. And...well, it’s just that I like it. Maybe we can date for real when we’re out of college. It’s only, what, one or two more years for you?”

”One or two more years,” Ben murmurs. Will he have to keep looking over his shoulder for Hux? Will he have to keep faking it? Can he ever say something?

Poe squeezes his hand. “I know, darling. I’m sorry. It sucks.”

”At least with you it’s not so bad,” Ben says. 

“I want to be enough for you, Ben.”

Ben can’t help but jolt. Poe quickly corrects himself. “Well, and this charade we’re putting up.”

Ben can’t help but feel like Poe’s lying. 

***

A week passes before Ben’s well enough to go back to school, at least. He wonders if he smells like he had sex even as he gets up, still deliciously sore from where Poe’s fucked him to a screaming climax. He wonders if anything really changes after a “sick day” from college where you lose your virginity. He showers just to get the semen off his belly, and he goes to get dressed. 

Poe showers after before they get ready for school. Ben sighs. “Hux is going to smell that I had sex with you. Or that I just had sex.” 

“I’ll look out for you if anything happens. And if you get separated from me...well, we might not be bonded, but we have the next best thing!” Poe waves his phone, and Ben chuckles despite himself. Texting isn’t as personal as being bonded, but it will do. 

“Yeah. There’s that.” Ben says goodbye to Niney before getting in his own car, Silencer, with Poe. They crank up Rogue One, this time a love song called “Down By The Shore”, and Ben nods his head in time with the music. 

They get to class. Omega Studies. It’s even as Larma D’Arcy starts going into more anti-Omega propaganda that Ben realizes that he has to pee. He nods at Poe, a nod that says that he’ll scream if there’s trouble.

There’s footsteps behind him. Ben turns around and that’s when he sees Hux, looking at him in disgust. 

“You...you let Dameron fuck you?” Hux says in disbelief. “It’s not bad enough that you have to date him, you have to mate with him? You’d spread your legs for any Alpha...except me.”

”A bit of sour grapes?” Ben says venomously. 

Hux walks towards him. Ben feels himself freeze, as he has numerous times before when Hux has cornered him, and Hux corners him against the wall. Hux sniffs. “You stink of him,” he snarls. “You should stink only of me.”

”I’m not your property," Ben says.

”No Omega of mine would ever talk back to me like that. You’re nothing but a cheap slut willing to offer your arse to whoever asks...but you’ll learn.”

Hux kisses him aggressively, and it’s nothing like Poe’s kisses. There’s raw anger and a desire to control in that kiss, and Ben can’t wrench himself away. Hux breaks it, panting. His eyes are dilated; he almost looks like a fucking animal. He unzips his jeans. Ben’s shaking; he needs to get out, but he’s frozen there —

“Bet your tiny cock isn’t up to the job,” he taunts Hux. Hux’s cock isn’t small, but Ben supposes he might as well taunt him. It’s all he’s got. “You’re just a pathetic posturing Alpha with a small cock. What Beta, Omega or Alpha would want that?”

”You will learn respect for your betters, Omega.” Hux growls. “No one says no to me.”

Ben’s phone  _dings._

**Poe Dameron:** Ben! Where are you?  
  


Hux snarls and swipes the phone out of Ben’s hand, where it falls to the ground. It keeps making that _ding_ sound even as Hux forces Ben to his knees by his hair. Poe, no doubt having no idea that he’s out there, about to be raped by another Alpha. Poe will hate him without a doubt. Won’t want him after this —

“Sluts like you are only good on their knees,” Hux says. “You’re going to take all of it, you understand, you dirty, filthy slut? You belong to me.”

”Fuck you,” Ben snaps. 

“Sounds fun. But we’re not there yet, Solo...”

Running footsteps. Hux seems oblivious. Or maybe it just gets him off more, the idea of having an audience as he puts Ben in his place. And an idea strikes Ben. 

He punches Hux in the cock. 

Hux doubles over, howling, and Ben gets to his feet. “I said ‘no’, Hux. Too bad you couldn’t accept it.”

Hux looks like he’s about to try again, only for a book to crack over his head. Poe stands there. 

“Are you okay, Ben?” Poe says. 

“Yeah.” Truth be told, Ben’s shaking. Worse than shaking, actually. But he can do it. He can hold himself together.

Ben picks up the phone where it’s fallen. Luckily it’s not cracked. He dials a number. The campus police. 

“I’d like to report an attempted rape,” Ben says. “My attacker’s currently incapacitated...”


End file.
